La Cobardía
by Iker-Kun
Summary: Tsurugi está enamorado de Kinako, pero siempre que ha estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, la cobardía evita que le confiese que la ama, pero un nuevo rival amenaza con quitarle lo que más ama en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Bajo La Luna.

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Inazuma, los miembros del club de soccer se encontraban entrenando, pero no todos estaban concentrados en el entrenamiento.

Shindo: (lanzándole el balo) ¡Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: (reaccionando) ¿Qué?

Tsurugi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el balón de dio un tremendo golpe en la cara, todos llegaron a ayudarlo y ver como se encontraba.

Tenma: Tsurugi ¿estás bien?

Tsurugi. Sí, eso creo.

Fey: Estas muy distraído.

Tsurugi: No lo estoy.

Kinako: Entonces ¿Por qué no atrapaste el balón?

Tsurugi: Es que…

Kirino: Ya chicos, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado.

Kinako: Tiene razón, Kirino-sempai.

Tenma: Wandaba, mejor terminemos el entrenamiento.

Wandaba: Esta bien.

Fey: Oye, Tenma, nos vamos.

Tenma: Si, solo déjame terminar de arreglar unas cosas, y luego nos vamos.

Todos los integrantes de Raimond partieron a sus respectivas casas, pero Tsurugi se dirigió a el campo de la rivera del rio, a pensar en lo ocurrió.

Tsurugi: (pensando) ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Kinako?, me estoy volviendo loco, mejor voy a ver a mi hermano.

Y así Tsurugi fue al hospital a visitar a su hermano, al llegar Fuyuka-san le dijo que su hermano estaba afuera del hospital, Tsurugi salió, al encontrarlo su hermano lo observo un momento y luego le pregunto.

Yuuchi: ¿Qué te pasa Kyosuke?

Tsurugi: ¿a mí? Nada.

Yuuchi: No puedes mentirme, estas muy pensativo.

Tsurugi: Es que…

Yuuchi: ¿Qué pasa? Puedes contarme.

Tsurugi: últimamente he estado pensando mucho en una compañera del equipo.

Yuuchi: ¿Cuál de todas?

Tsurugi: Kinako, la chica de la que te hable.

Yuuchi: Ya veo, ¡mi hermano está enamorado!

Tsurugi: ¿Qué dices?

Yuuchi: Kyosuke, te la pasan hablando de ella, Kinako aquí, Kinako allá, es obvio estas enamorado.

Tsurugi: Pero, también hablo de Tenma.

Yuuchi: Pero no es lo mismo, cuando hablas de Kinako, te brillan los ojos.

Tsurugi: Pero…

Yuuchi: Kyosuke, mira las estrellas, y dime en que piensan cuando las ves.

Tsurugi: (sonrojado) ¿para qué quieres saber?

Yuuchi: Tu cara te delata, ¿te recuerda a Kinako?

Tsurugi sentía que se sonrojaba cada vez más, no podía seguir mintiéndole a su hermano.

Tsurugi: está bien, si pienso en Kinako.

Yuuchi: Tanto te costaba.

Tsurugi: Pero, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

Yuuchi: Eso siempre será un misterio, pero debes decirle a Kinako lo que sientes

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo?

Yuuchi: declárate.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Yuuchi: Mira Kyosuke, en el amor, debes de ser rápido, porque otro se te puede adelantar.

Tsurugi: Dudo que a Kinako le guste alguien.

Yuuchi: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, nunca la has visto cariñosa con alguien.

Tsurugi: No…

Yuuchi: Seguro.

Tsurugi. Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, algunas veces la he visto muy cerca de Kirino.

Yuuchi: Ya ves, pueda que exista la posibilidad de que ha Kinako le guste Kirino.

Tsurugi: ¡No!, No creo eso.

Yuuchi: nada es imposible, además, Kirino es tierno, amable, atento, Cortez, entre otras cosas.

Tsurugi: Tú crees eso.

Yuuchi: Solo es una suposición, nada más.

Tsurugi: Bueno, hermano, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Yuuchi: Adiós, hermanito.

Tsurugi se fue del hospital, pero siguió pensando en lo que su hermano le dijo, sería posible que a Kinako le gustase Kirino.

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Si Tú Tienes La Fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente Tsurugi llego muy temprano al club de soccer, al entrar al club de soccer se encontró con Kinako, quien al verlo le dedico una sonrisa y le pregunto.

Kinako: Hola Tsurugi ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tsurugi: Hola Kinako, bien y tu.

Kinako: Muy bien, pero ¿sigues mejor?

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kinako: Por lo de ayer, estabas muy distraído.

Tsurugi: Ah, mejor, mucho mejor.

Kinako: ¿Por qué estabas distraído?

Tsurugi se sonrojo por la pregunta de Kinako, se voltio para que Kinako no viera su sonrojo y le dijo.

Tsurugi: (sonrojado) ¿para qué quieres saber?

Kinako: Me preocupo por ti, solo eso.

Tsurugi: Bueno…en realidad era por…

Kinako: ¡sí!

Tsurugi: Estaba pensando en alguien.

Kinako: ¿Se puede saber en quien?

Tsurugi: (pensando) Vamos Tsurugi dile que estabas pensando en ella, dile que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella; vamos tu puedes.

Kinako: Hola, tierra llamando a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: (saliendo de su pensamiento) Ah, ¿Qué?

Kinako: Te quedaste en otro mundo, ¿estás bien?

Tsurugi: No, no era nada.

Kinako: Esta bien, ahora responde mi pregunta.

Tsurugi: En mi hermano, solo estaba pensando en el, nada más.

Kinako: Ah, bueno.

Tsurugi y Kinako se quedaron en silencio, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que alguien entro al club de soccer, buscando a Kinako.

Kirino: ¡Kinako!

Kinako: Kirino-sempai ¿Qué pasa?

Kirino: Ven, Tenma y Fey quieren hablar contigo.

Kinako: Oh, está bien, adiós Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Adiós Kinako.

Kinako se alejo del lugar, dejando solo a Kirino con Tsurugi, cuando quedaron completamente solos Kirino le hizo una pregunta a Tsurugi que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

Kirino: ¿a ti te gusta Kinako?

Tsurugi: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Kirino: Responde.

Tsurugi: ¡No!

Kirino: ¿seguro?

Tsurugi: Si, seguro.

Kirino: Bueno.

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kirino: Porque me gusta Kinako, y pienso luchar por su amor.

Tsurugi se sorprendió mucho por la declaración de Kirino, ya que jamás espero que este estuviera enamorado de Kinako.

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo que enamorado de Kinako?

Kirino: Si, Kinako me gusta.

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo?

Kirino: Si tú tienes la fuerza para negar el amor, yo no la tengo, la quiero y voy a luchar por ella.

Tsurugi: Yo no la quiero.

Kirino: Miéntete tu mismo, porque a mí no me engañas, se te nota que estás loco por Kinako.

Tsurugi: Eh, y entonces ¿Por qué me hizo esa declaración?

Kirino: ¿Por qué quiero que estés preparado?

Tsurugi: ¿para qué?

Kirino: Quiero que sea una lucha limpia, no quiero una ventaja, además yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil como tú.

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kinako?

Kirino: No lo sé, pero no voy a dejarme vencer por ti, y adiós me tengo que ir.

Kirino se alejo del lugar dejando a Tsurugi muy, pero muy pensativo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué hago? Ahora Kirino está luchando por el amor de Kinako ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Por qué Kinako? ¿Por qué Kirino? ¿Porque soy tan cobarde para decirle mis sentimientos ha Kinako?

Mientras Tsurugi pensaba en lo que había pasado, en otro lugar, se encontraban dos personas conversando.

¿? ¿Funcionó?

¿? Claro, pronto tendrá el valor para hacerlo.

¿? Genial.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: La Prueba.

Después de lo ocurrido con Kirino y Tsurugi, Tsurugi estaba muy pensativo.

Tsurugi: (pensando) ¿Por qué Kinako? ¿Por qué Kirino me confesó que la amaba?

De pronto oye la voz de cierta persona que reconoció fácilmente.

Tenma: Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Hola Tenma.

Tenma: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tsurugi: Si, supongo.

Tenma: Bueno, oye no has visto a Kinako.

Tsurugi: Si, tu y Fey la llamaron.

Tenma: ¡No!

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Fey y yo no mandamos a llamar a Kinako.

Tsurugi: Pero Kirino…

Tenma: Kirino-sempai la andaba buscando.

Tsurugi: ¡No puede ser!

Tenma: ¿Qué pasa?

Tsurugi: Me mintió.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Tsurugi: Kirino me dijo que tu y Fey la mandaron a llamar, pero tú dices que no fue así.

Tenma: Ah, ya entiendo.

Tsurugi: Pero ¿Por qué me mintió?

Tenma: Una prueba.

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo que una prueba?

Tenma: Si no mal recuerdo Kirino-sempai y Kinako estaban conversando, sobre algo…

Tsurugi: ¿Dónde?

Tenma: En el club de soccer.

Tsurugi: Gracias, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Tsurugi salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Kinako, al llegar solo encontró a Kirino.

Tsurugi: ¿Dónde está Kinako?

Kirino: Ya se fue.

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Kirino: Era una prueba.

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo?

Kirino: Pensé que así te podría apartar de Kinako y ¡funciono!

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kirino: Esa es la primera prueba, y lamento decirte que ¡fallaste!

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: No tienes valor de confesarle tus sentimientos a Kinako, la prueba consistía en que tal vez tuvieras un poco de celos y así te atrevieras a confesarle lo que sientes por ella, pero no fue así.

Tsurugi: Pero…

Kirino: Ahora la segunda prueba consiste en quien se anima primero.

Tsurugi: No lo haga…

Kirino: Lo siento, pero ya esta, si tú no te atreves yo si, además si de verdad la amas, lucharas hasta el ultimo instante.

Tsurugi: Yo voy a luchar por Kinako.

Kirino: De acuerdo, adiós, hasta mañana.

Kirino se alejo dejando a Tsurugi muy pensativo y a la vez nervioso.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) ¿Cómo podre confesarle lo que siento si soy tan cobarde? ¿Debo de hablar con alguien más? ¿Pero quién?

Tsurugi se fue al hospital ya que tuvo la brillante idea de conversar ese tema con su hermano, a lo mejor él le daba algún consejo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES:


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Si La Amas, Lucha Por Ella.

Tsurugi llego al hospital, ya estando ahí le conto todo lo que había pasado a su hermano, a lo que este contesto.

Yuuchi: Ya veo, ¿Parece que tienes competencia?

Tsurugi: Tenías razón, Kirino si siente algo por Kinako.

Yuuchi: ¿Pero él tiene una gran ventaja?

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yuuchi: Según lo que has contado, Kirino está dispuesto a todo, con tal de conquistar a Kinako, en cambio tú que eres un cobarde, no lograras ni entablar conversación.

Tsurugi: No soy un cobarde.

Yuuchi: Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no te le has declarado?

Tsurugi: Ah… bueno….

Yuuchi: Si no vas a tener el valor de luchar, mejor déjale el camino libre a Kirino.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Yuuchi: Creo que nunca tendrás el valor para confesarle lo que sientes por ella.

Tsurugi: Pero….

Yuuchi: Mira Tsurugi, solo te diré una cosa, si la mas lucha por ella, no te dejes intimidar por nadie.

Tsurugi: Luchar por ella.

Yuuchi: Kyosuke, si de verdad la amas, no te rindas.

Tsurugi: De verdad la amo, pero ¿Cómo dejar de ser tan cobarde?

Yuuchi: No se, a lo mejor necesitas un incentivo, sentirte celoso tal vez.

Tsurugi: Celoso.

Yuuchi: ¿Qué harías si Kinako le dice que si a Kirino?

Tsurugi: ¡No eso no! Sería mi fin, Kinako es todo para mí.

Yuuchi: Entonces, no cedas ante Kirino, lucha todo lo que puedas.

Tsurugi: Gracias, hermano, adiós.

Yuuchi: Adiós.

Y así Tsurugi se fue del hospital, ya cuando estaba llegando a la rivera del rio, se encontró con Kirino.

Kirino: Vaya, si es Tsurugi en persona.

Tsurugi: Solo una cosa tengo que decir.

Kirino: Dime.

Tsurugi: Yo….

Kirino: Si.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) Vamos Tsurugi tu puedes, dile que vas a luchar por Kinako.

Kirino: Vamos Tsurugi, ya es tarde.

Tsurugi: Olvídalo.

Kirino: (Sonriendo) Supuse que no tendrías valor de decírmelo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Se que acabas de hablar con tu hermano, pero veo que no sirvió de nada, sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Sabes que, contigo ya es cosa perdida, adiós.

Tsurugi: Espera.

Kirino se fue dejando a Tsurugi con la palabra en la boca, Tsurugi solo observaba a Kirino alejarse, pero en su mente empezó a reclamarse.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decirle a Kirino que lucharía por Kinako? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Idiota, estúpido, imbécil.

Después de estarse reclamando se fue del lugar, siempre pensando en lo ocurrido, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

¿? Veo que esto no resulta.

¿? Si, supongo que debemos empezar con el plan B

¿? Me hubiera gustado no recurrir a ese plan, pero bueno, ni modo.

¿? Si, a mi también, pero si sigue así se dará por vencido.

¿? Entonces mañana pondré en marcha el plan B, pero ¿seguro que funcionara?

¿? Ese plan va a funcionar, estoy completamente seguro.

¿? Entonces hasta mañana.

¿? Hasta mañana.

Fin Del Capitulo Cuatro.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente en La Cobardía.

¿? Veo que esto no resulta.

¿? Si, supongo que debemos empezar con el plan B

¿? Me hubiera gustado no recurrir a ese plan, pero bueno, ni modo.

¿? Si, a mi también, pero si sigue así se dará por vencido.

¿? Entonces mañana pondré en marcha el plan B, pero ¿seguro que funcionara?

¿? Ese plan va a funcionar, estoy completamente seguro.

¿? Entonces hasta mañana.

¿? Hasta mañana.

CAPITULO 5: El Plan B Comienza.

Al siguiente día, Tsurugi se dirigía al club de soccer, cuando se encontró con Fey y Wandaba.

Tsurugi: Buenos días Fey.

Fey: Ah, hola Tsurugi.

Wandaba: ¿Cómo estás?

Tsurugi: No muy bien, oye Fey una pregunta.

Fey: Dime.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras enamorado de alguien?

Fey: Me declararía, simple.

Tsurugi: ¿pero qué tal si hay alguien más que también está enamorado de la misma persona?

Fey: Eso ya sería más grave, tendría que actuar más rápido.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Fey: Si en verdad estuviera enamorado, lucharía por ella, hasta que ella misma me dijera que no me ama.

Tsurugi: Bueno, gracias, adiós.

Fey: Adiós.

Tsurugi se alejo pensando en lo que Fey le había dicho, ya estaba a punto de llegar al club de soccer, cuando vio una escena, Kirino estaba conversando con Kinako muy alegremente.

Tsurugi: Perdón por interrumpir.

Kinako: No interrumpes.

Kirino: No, la verdad no, solo estábamos conversando del club.

Tsurugi: ¿Del club?

Kinako: si, quiero practicar con Kirino-sempai.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Tsurugi: Nada, yo me voy adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Kinako: Adiós.

Tsurugi se alejó pensando en lo que acababa de ver.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) Si Kinako entrena con Kirino, estarán mas tiempo juntos, eso no me conviene.

Tsurugi estaba pensando hasta que escucho la voz de Tenma.

Tenma: Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Hola Tenma.

Tenma: ¿Vas para el club?

Tsurugi: Si, ¿y tú?

Tenma: No, debo de hacer algo antes, te veo en el entrenamiento.

Tsurugi: Vale.

Tenma se fue del lugar dejando a Tsurugi, quien después entro al club de soccer, pero al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa.

Shindo: Oye Tsurugi ¿has visto a Tenma?

Tsurugi: Si, dijo que necesitaba hacer algo antes, pero… ¿Dónde está Kirino?

Shindo: No sé.

Kinako: Debía de hacer algunas cosas antes.

Shindo: Bueno, creo que ambos están muy ocupados.

Tsurugi se quedo pensando, pero aprovechó que Kirino no estaba.

Tsurugi: Kinako, ya que Kirino no está, practicamos juntos.

Kinako: Bueno… Está bien.

Tsurugi y Kinako empezaron a practicar, al poco tiempo llego Tenma.

Tenma: ¡Perdón!

Shindo: Tenma, estas retrasado.

Tenma: Si, lo sé.

Shindo: No importa, oye ¿has visto a Kirino?

Tenma: No, en realidad no.

Shindo: Bueno, entonces hay que practicar.

Tenma: Si.

El equipo de soccer estaba practicando, pensando en donde se encontraba Kirino, ya que él nunca faltaba a los entrenamientos.

Después de que los entrenamientos terminaran, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero Tsurugi estaba muy pensativo.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kirino? ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Me debería preocupar o alegrar?

Tsurugi siguió pensando en donde podría haberse metido Kirino, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

¿? El Plan B, ya ha dado inicio.

¿? Solo espero que funcione, arriesgo mi vida.

¿? Es por una buena causa.

¿? ¿Cómo lo haremos?

¿? Mañana los citaré en un sitio, y ahí lo demás queda en sus manos.

¿? Trata de que llegue a la hora.

¿? Sí, todo está bien.

¿? Bien, entonces me voy, debo de prepararme para mañana.

¿? Sí, yo también.

¿? Adiós.

¿? Adiós.

Fin Del Capitulo Cinco.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Anteriormente en La Cobardía.

¿? El Plan B, ya ha dado inicio.

¿? Solo espero que funcione, arriesgo mi vida.

¿? Es por una buena causa.

¿? ¿Cómo lo haremos?

¿? Mañana los citaré en un sitio, y ahí lo demás queda en sus manos.

¿? Trata de que llegue a la hora.

¿? Sí, todo está bien.

¿? Bien, entonces me voy, debo de prepararme para mañana.

¿? Sí, yo también.

¿? Adiós.

¿? Adiós.

CAPITULO 6: El Plan B Termina Parte 1.

Al día siguiente Tsurugi estaba caminando muy tranquilo, cuando se encontró con Tenma.

Tenma: Tsurugi, buenos días.

Tsurugi: Buenos días.

Tenma: ¿Vas camino a la Secundaria?

Tsurugi: Si, ¿y tú?

Tenma: No, necesito hacer algo antes.

Tsurugi: Vale, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Tsurugi llego a la secundaria, ahí se encontró con Fey quien estaba completamente dormido.

Tsurugi: Oye, Fey.

Fey:…

Tsurugi: (Sacudiéndolo) Fey.

Fey: Ahhh, está bien lo acepto, yo rompí la vajilla, no fui culpa de Tenma, yo le eche la culpa.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Fey: Oh, eres tú Tsurugi, ¡No me asustes así!

Tsurugi: Oye, tú fuiste el que se asusto y confeso todo.

Fey: Vale, vale, mejor esperemos a los demás para entrenar.

Tsurugi: Si.

Al llegar todos los integrantes de Raimond se dieron cuenta de que Kirino no estaba.

Shindo: Ah, otra vez Kirino.

Kinako: No solo Kirino-sempai, también el capitán no está, estará enfermo.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué extraño? Hoy me lo encontré y parece que estaba muy bien.

Shindo: No se que estará pasando.

De pronto a Kinako le suena el celular.

Kinako: Hola.

Tenma: Kinako ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Kinako: Capitán, si, pero ¿Qué pasa?

Tenma: Pero, podría ser en privado.

Kinako: Vale, ¿Dónde?

Tenma: Espérame en la rivera del rio, por favor.

Kinako: Vale, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós, ah y ven sola.

Kinako: De acuerdo.

Al terminar la conversación Kinako colgó.

Aoi: ¿Qué quería Tenma? ¿Está bien?

Kinako: Si, solo que sonaba preocupado, nada más.

Shindo: ¿Dónde está?

Kinako: Quiere hablar conmigo, a solas.

Tsurugi: Tenma no es de esos que guardan secretos.

Kinako: Mejor voy.

Shindo: Vale.

Tsurugi: Ten cuidado.

Kinako: Pero, si es el capitán.

Shindo: Pero Tenma no actúa así, eso es muy extraño.

Shinsuke: A lo mejor es algo personal.

Fey: Aun así, ¿Por qué quiere hablar a solas con Kinako?

Shindo: Tienes razón Fey, Kinako averigua que le pasa a Tenma.

Kinako: Vale.

Y así Kinako se fue a la rivera del rio, al llegar no vio a Tenma.

Kinako: ¿Dónde estará el capitán?

¿? Kinako.

Kinako: Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Fin Del Capitulo Seis.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente en La Cobardía.

Kinako: ¿Dónde estará el capitán?

¿? Kinako.

Kinako: Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

CAPITULO 7: El Plan B Termina Parte Final.

Kinako: Kirino-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está el capitán?

Kirino: El no va a venir.

Kinako: ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso al capitán?

Kirino: Solo me asegure que él no pudiera venir.

Kinako: ¿Qué? ¿Qué le hizo?

Mientras tanto, en el club de soccer, Tsurugi no podía mantenerse tranquilo.

Tsurugi: No puedo más, voy a donde Kinako.

Shindo: No te precípites, además Kinako está con Tenma.

Tsurugi: Si, pero… Tenma estaba muy raro.

Fey: Tienes razón, Tenma no actúa de esa manera.

Tsurugi: Voy a ir, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Fey: Vale.

Y así Tsurugi se fue a la rivera del rio, sentía que algo no andaba bien, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) Tenma, nunca ha sido así, ¿Por qué le pidió a Kinako que fuera sola? ¿Qué estará pasando?

Mientras Tsurugi corría lo más rápido que le daban los pies, su mal presentimiento crecía.

Mientras tanto en la Rivera Del Rio.

Kinako: ¿Qué le hizo al capitán?

Kirino: Nada, simplemente Tenma siguió el plan.

Kinako: ¿Qué plan?

Kirino: El plan consistía en que Tenma te pediría que vinieras sola a este lugar, y de ahí yo entraría, simple.

Kinako: ¿Cómo el capitán?

Kirino: Kinako, Tsurugi no tiene la valentía para confesar lo que siente así que debemos hacerlo por las malas.

Kinako: ¿de qué habla?

Kirino: Solo espera.

Kirino se acerco a Kinako mientras ella se alejaba, esta que Kirino la acorralo.

Kinako: Ki...Kirino-sempai ¿Qué hace?

Kirino: Kinako, espero me puedas perdonar por esto.

Kinako: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué intenta hacer?

Kirino: Solo espera y veras… no debe de tardar.

Kinako: ¿Quién?

En eso Tsurugi estaba llegando a la rivera del rio, al llegar vio a Kirino muy cerca de Kinako.

Kirino: Ya vino, creo que no queda de otra.

Kinako: ¿Qué?

Kirino: ¡Lo siento!

Kirino se acerco a Kinako, mientras Tsurugi observaba la escena con celos, cuando Kirino estaba a punto de besar a Kinako Tsurugi recordó todas las palabras de Yuuchi, sintió como los celos lo invadían, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Kirino, evitando que este la besara.

Tsurugi: ¿Quién te crees?

Kirino: Alguien quien si tiene valor de demostrar lo que siente.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Vamos Tsurugi no tienes las agallas para decir que te gusta Kinako.

Kirino le dio una bofetada a Tsurugi quien cayó al suelo.

Kirino: Alguien como tú, que no acepta sus sentimientos no merece nada.

Tsurugi: Yo…

Kirino: Cobarde, eres un estúpido cobarde.

Tsurugi: Yo…

Kirino: Vamos, esta es tu última oportunidad para decir lo que sientes, o te quedaras así.

Tsurugi: ¡No! Ya me canse de ser un cobarde, yo amo a Kinako, no puedo vivir sin ella, me enamoro desde el primer día que la conocí, y yo voy a luchar por ella, no importa quien sea.

Kinako: (En shock) Tsurugi. ¿Qué… has dicho?

Tsurugi: Es verdad, yo siempre te he amado, solo que no me atrevía a decirlo.

Kinako: Tsurugi… yo.

Tsurugi: No importa ya… he reaccionado muy tarde, de seguro Kirino-sempai ya se declaro.

Kinako: Kirino-sempai no me ha dicho nada.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Vaya, al fin te decidiste, estuve a punto de perder la fe.

Tsurugi. ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

Kirino: Ah… bueno.

En eso apareció Tenma, muy sonriente.

Tenma: ¿Creo que el plan B funciono?

Kirino: Si.

Tsurugi: ¿plan B? ¿De qué hablan?

Tenma: Kirino-sempai descubrió que tú estabas enamorado de Kinako, también yo me di cuenta, pero como ambos sabíamos lo orgulloso que eres, pensamos que al tener competencia te atreverías a confesar tus sentimientos.

Kinako: ¿Por eso faltaron a los entrenamientos?

Kirino: Si, no queríamos que nadie nos viera conversando, así que decidimos faltar a los entrenamientos para hacer el plan.

Tsurugi: ¿quieren decir qué?

Kirino: Yo no amo a Kinako, solo fingí para acelerar el Plan.

Tenma: Bueno mejor nos vamos.

Kirino: Vale, adiós Tsurugi, te explicamos todo lo demás mañana.

Tsurugi: Pero…pero…

Y así Kirino y Tenma se alejaron dejando a Kinako y Tsurugi solos.

Kinako: Tsurugi es verdad lo que dijiste.

Tsurugi: Si, jamás podría mentir con eso.

Kinako: Si…

Tsurugi: ¿Qué?

Kinako: Yo también te amo, tenía miedo de confesártelo.

Tsurugi: ¿quieres decir que ambos fuimos uno cobardes?

Kinako: Creo que sí.

Tsurugi: Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Kinako: Si.

Y así Tsurugi se acerco a Kinako, había soñado tanto con ese beso que no dudo en acortar distancia, haciendo que sus labios se juntaras, en un tierno y dulce beso, no duro mucho pero demostraba lo que ambos sentían.

Tsurugi: Bueno, vamos te acompaño.

Kinako. Gracias.

Y así se fueron a sus casas tomados de la mano, Tsurugi se fue al hospital a contarle a su hermano todo lo ocurrido.

Yuuchi: Vaya, creo que le debes dar las gracias a Kirino.

Tsurugi: Si y a Tenma, creo que me ha vuelto a salvar.

Yuuchi: Ahora ya eres feliz, vívelo, y no vuelvas a tener miedo de algo.

Tsurugi: Vale.

Y así Tsurugi completo la etapa más difícil de su vida, confesar sus sentimientos, aunque con un poco de ayuda.

Fin Del Capitulo Siete.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: EL FINAL.

Tsurugi se dirigía hacia el club de soccer, cuando vi a Kinako.

Tsurugi: ¡Kinako!

Kinako: Buenos días Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Kinako: Bien.

Tsurugi: Vale, vale, así no se saluda al novio.

Kinako: Vale, ya entendí.

Kinako se acerco a Tsurugi para darle un gran beso, el cual Tsurugi correspondió, se encontraban en lo mejor de su amor, cuando Kirino y Tenma cruzaron la esquina y los vieron.

Kirino: Oigan, en la calle no se hace eso.

Tsurugi: (Separándose de Kinako) ¿Qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Kirino: Vale, ya se, solo estoy bromeando.

Tenma: (Riendo) Veo que no pierden tiempo, me alegra.

Tsurugi: ¿ustedes nos deben una explicación?

Tenma: Ah, creo que sí.

Kinako: Expliquen cómo se les ocurrió el plan.

Kirino: Vale, recuerdan el día en que Wandaba nos puso a entrenar, ese día Kinako le toco que entrenar conmigo y se noto que tú te pusiste celoso, ese día me percate de eso, luego Tenma me dijo algo que le habían comentado.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué fue?

Tenma: Fui a visitar a Yuuchi-san, el me dijo que tu solo pasabas hablando de una chica de Raimond, yo le pregunte que de cual, y él me dijo que siempre hablabas de Kinako, me pidió ayuda a mí, pero no se me ocurrió nada, así que le dije que le diría a Kirino-sempai.

Kinako: ¿Por qué Kirino-sempai?

Kirino: Tenma no lo hubiera podido hacer, ya que pasas mucho tiempo con Tenma, además eso no se hubiera visto real, además recuerda que Tenma está loco por Aoi.

Tenma: (Rojo) Kirino-sempai, no diga esas cosas.

Kirino: Bueno, la única solución era yo, y así surgió el plan A.

Tsurugi: ¿Cuál era el plan A?

Tenma: Hacer que Kirino-sempai te digiera que estaba enamorado de Kinako, a lo mejor así te animabas a declarártele, pero al parecer no funciono.

Kirino: Así que recurrimos al plan B.

Kinako: ¿Qué fue el de ayer?

Kirino: Exacto.

Kinako: Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, ninguno se hubiera atrevido a confesar lo que sentía.

Tsurugi: Gracias.

Kirino: No es nada, bueno mejor los dejamos, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Tsurugi y Kinako: Adiós.

Kirino y Tenma se alejaron dejando a Tsurugi y Kinako solos pensando.

Tsurugi: Nunca espere que Kirino-sempai fuera capaz de hacer eso por mí.

Kinako: Kirino-sempai se es todo un ángel, se preocupa mucho por los demás.

Tsurugi: Si, igual que Tenma, esos dos son un misterio.

Kinako: Espero poder regresarles el favor algún día.

Tsurugi. Yo también, bueno… en que estábamos.

Kinako: Oh, si ya me acorde.

Y diciendo eso se volvieron a besar, pero fueron interrumpidos por las chicas.

Midori: A ver par de tortolos.

Aoi: Al fin son novios que felicidad.

Akane: Felicidades, espero que sean felices.

Kinako: Todo fue gracias al capitán y Kirino-sempai.

Akane: ¡Kirino!

Aoi: ¡Tenma!

Tsurugi: Ellos hicieron un plan para hacer que nos declaráramos.

Midori: Comprendo, pero… ¡Kirino! Nunca espere que hiciera eso.

Akane: Kirino es muy lindo.

Aoi: Si, al igual que Tenma.

Kinako: Veo que están enamoradas.

Aoi: Kinako-Chan, no diga eso.

Kinako: El capotan también está muy enamorado.

Aoi: (Sonrojada) No es cierto, solo somos amigos.

Todos se pusieron a reír, mientras Aoi intentaba esconder su sonrojo, mientras todos se divertían Tsurugi miro al cielo mientras pensaba.

Tsurugi: (Pensando) No puedo creer que Tenma y Kirino-sempai me ayudaran, sin ellos esto no estuviera pasando, Kinako es mi vida, la chica que amo, no puedo creerlo que estuve a punto de perderla por la cobardía que tenia, por mi orgullo, solo espero poder devolverles el favor a ambos; Muchas gracias.

Después de terminar de reírse las chicas se despidieron de Kinako y Tsurugi, ya estando solos.

Kinako: Bien ahora solo queda vivir felices para siempre.

Tsurugi: Si, de eso yo me encargo.

Kinako: Tsurugi, tú siempre me haces feliz.

Tsurugi: Si, pero…quiero hacerte mas feliz cada día.

Kinako: Y yo a ti.

Tsurugi. Creo que este es el final, es momento de ser feliz, junto a ti.

Kinako: Si juntos.

Y así Kinako y Tsurugi se fueron agarrados de la mano hacia el club de soccer.

Fin De La Historia.


End file.
